Finn's Redemption
by Darren The Madman and Insanity
Summary: Finn is dead, the world slowly turning back to normal after its near destruction and from the ashes life rises and makes a new. Continuation of Finn's Stress and Finn's Madness. This is the final one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry it took so long I'm lazy I admit it. This story is the last and hopefully only a mere 5- 8 chapters long. Enjoy.**_

The sun's rays were peaking over the horizon giving everyone the realization that a new day has arrived upon them. Marceline feeling it a little more then the rest. Her blinds covering her window all but a small crack that let in some morning sun. The ray a few inches from her face. Her levitating making it as though she would almost touch it as she levitated up and down. Minutes passed and the ray moved along till it finally reached its mark Marceline's eye, as the sun's ray burned her eyelid turning it to a crisp. The sensation of pain snapping her awake as the ray of light pierced into her eye burning it both figuratively and very literally. Letting out a howl of what can only be compared to a wounded animal dying she fell onto her bed grasping her eye as a small tear escaped her charred eye as it healed itself almost immediately.

Marceline looking around trying to have her vision come back seeing her room as she always left it a complete mes with a clash of clean. Glaring towards the window floating towards the blinds to close them completely. The room once again pitch black Marceline would have fallen back to sleep like she would have if it wasn't for something else within the room. Someone's presence lurking within the shadows. Floating around the room trying to find the culprit her hand turning to a claw at the ready.

Floating to the closet opening it wide to see nothing inside. Making sure to shake the clothes to be extra sure. Nothing but dust falling to the floor. Marceline scratching her head as behind her a pair of red eyes were glaring at her. The eyes getting closer towards her till the sound of creaking caught Marceline's ears. Followed by the sound of air as though someone was headed towards her. Catching the suspect in midair her claw ready to rip it to shreds till the person barked.

Marceline's crimson eyes turning to normal as her eyes adjusted to see it was Schwabl her Zombie dog. "Wh-what the?" Marceline spoke confused placing her dog down as the red eyes appeared once more behind her hiding within the closet. Her senses picking it up as the person jumped at her knocking her into the bed.

"BAM, got you." The person spoke to be a boy of mere 11 years sat on Marceline's stomach holding a stake at hand aiming it towards Marceline's heart.

"Alright, you got me. Now get off me you little twerp." Marceline laughed and joked knocking the kid off her beginning to tickle him. The kid dropping the stake laughing uncontrollably moving side to side while Schwabl jumped onto the bed barking and licking the kids face. This continued for a few more moments till the laughter died. "Alright, now go get ready. I'll go make breakfast." Marceline told.

"OK, mom." The boy spoke jumping off the bed floating a little as though he had trouble controlling the ability to levitate till he fell to the ground. Marceline running towards the end of the bed to see if he was alright. His face was to the floor till getting up with a smile running out of the room. Marceline letting out a smile. Getting out of her clothes placing on her normal day ones. She never thought she would have a kid, how, the day she murdered Finn that's how.

Back then she simply sat back and watched of what the love of her life had become, a destructive killing machine bent on the world's destruction a second Lich in the making. One day she had enough she wanted to do something till a broadcast was shown placed on open networks it was Finn, making a call towards his son, Adrian. She heard every word and with that she knew what she had to do. On an even fight she would have lost even with backup, she knew if she could get close to him all of the chaos and destruction would be stopped. She just didn't know how close she had to go.

Unfortunately she went all the way, to think that just on one night the thing she tried to avoid her whole life would happen. After she killed Finn and helped bring people back from Prismo's world, the reconstruction to anew world was born. Kingdom's had trouble here and there for the fact that rulers had left their people for dead. So their ruling was placed into question if they were right to rule them once more. Reconstructing a new world was a treacherous one as for her, she returned back to the Nightosphere. There had to be a ruler for everything even there. Time passed and she began to feel changes. From time to time she would feel hungry which was odd for the fact she simply craved red stuff but soon she would crave actual food

She would simply place that on the fact she killed Finn and was eating to deal with it. But aches, pains, and her barfing led her to get expert advice. She turned to the only person she could really turn to in this new world, Adrian. He agreed to help her and called for two nurses that were completely loyal to him. After a few tests here and there on what she told them she was going through the results were in, she was pregnant. The news was not just horrifying for her but everyone in the room, the thought of an abortion was clear in her mind. Considering it was Finn's the used to be ruler of the world. The thought lingered in her mind till.

"You're thinking of getting rid of it aren't you."Adrian spoke getting it out in the open of what everyone was thinking. "You're thinking cause its Finn's it would end up the same. What of me then, am I like him?" Adrian asked. "A child can't be judged from where or who he comes from, it's determine by his/her actions. If you don't want it at least let it live and let me raise it, we'll falsify the evidence no one would know, Marceline." Adrian told, Marceline looked at him then at the lump in her stomach that would be growing soon.

"No, I-I'll raise it." Marceline told hugging her stomach.

"Very well, we'll keep this confidential, but you do know what this means once its born correct." Adrian asked, Marceline shaking her head knowing that if people found out the child is Finn's he will become a target of the entire world. "Make sure not to tell it who the father was." Adrian told Marceline shaking her head covering herself up in a dark cloak so no one would notice her and left without a word.

Days passed and the times in the Nightosphere she had only her thoughts, the thoughts of what to do when its born. "Here you go, madam." a voice spoke handing her a tea with some cookies in a silver platter.

"Thanks, Peppermint Butler." Marceline told getting the plate from the deceased Butler. He did die, but being besties with Death had its advantages, he was still dead, the only thing Death could help with was being a servant to Marceline in the Nightosphere. As for the rest of the deceased during the massacre his hands were tied, as Bubblegum he said he couldn't part with that, the soul of a somewhat immortal being Death couldn't part it. That going the same for Jake, Jake's kids, her dad, Simon, and Finn.

"Madam." Peppermint spoke getting Marceline's attention as she swallowed a cookie. "If you want I can't rule this place." Peppermint told getting a shocked look from Marceline. "Hear me out, a place like this is no place to raise a child. If you worry for him I suggest the up side would be better." Peppermint Butler told talking about OOO. "Help him, raise him, no one knows of the future but it's better then thinking of what could have happened." Peppermint told.

Marceline thinking it over, the Nightosphere has gotten new people many of which Finn placed in there. Plus in OOO it was still in reconstruction, she could simply say she met someone and had a strangers child, at long as the child didn't have much of Finn's looks it could work.

"Would you be OK down here?" Marceline asked worried for the little guy.

"I think I can mange, but the real question would you be alright without my help, you aren't exactly a 5 class chef, yourself." Peppermint butler joked.

"I think I can mange." Marceline retorted back with a smile as her smile faded feeling a pain in her stomach. "I can tell this one is a fighter, he's already kicking." Marceline joked rubbing her stomach.

So she left the Nightosphere to Peppermint, he was doing better then she expected. As for her with help from Adrian her home was being rebuilt. She would have chosen a different location, but with this being the closest and most territorial part of the OOO she couldn't really pick another. With this she had privacy and could go to a quick visit to Adrian for questions that she needed help in.

But with him having his own issues, having to rebuilt the Candy Kingdom especially with him being the offspring of who started the chaos he seemed to be having trouble. But with people thinking he killed Finn he was getting support. The details of Finn's death only, Death, Adrian, Marceline, and Peppermint butler know. If people found out how he truly died knowing all the details Marceline her child and Adrian would become a target of the whole world. For her the mother of an offspring that almost destroyed the world. And Adrian for not killing his father and his loyalty would be placed into question as well as the world's safety.

So everyone simply thinks Adrian killed Finn and left it as that. Then the day came the child was born, Marceline being placed inside a private room having the two loyal nurses do the operation. Of course it was a boy, Marceline feeling a sense of dread, appending doom, but the feeling of joy as well. One of the two nurses bringing the child towards her placing him within her lap. Looking at him his pale skin and white as snow hair his red eyes barely opening up to see. Marceline cried a little thankful that the child had little to no resemblance to Finn letting her know he could live a somewhat normal life.

And the years passed like nothing, here she was a mother, a caretaker, and someone who needed to be down stairs making her son breakfast before he tried to cook like last time that caused her stove to explode the odd thing was that he was making himself cereal when that happened. How did he cause the explosion, she will probably never know.

 _ **There's that, also if you can help with a name for Finn and Marceline's kid. For the life of me I'm horrible with names. Later.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm back people. So let's see been gone, many of you believe I was dead. To the people waiting my apologies are shit to you so here's the story. To the many of you that have remained waiting thank you. Now, let's get on with the show._**

Marceline began cooking breakfast for her son. A mere scrambled eggs, bacon, OJ, a bowl full of strawberries, and french toast. Placing the food on the table as her zombie dog came next to her, his begging eyes looking at her as she grabbed a piece of bacon and threw it towards the living room to have him chase after the flung food. Turning her attention back to the food having it interrupted hearing a loud thump. Stopping her movements focusing her hearing, listening ever so closely to the next sound. "I'm alright." Gabriel's voice was heard a small smile spreading through her face letting out a small laugh and a sigh putting her at ease.

That would happen from time to time her son attempting to fly ever so often, sometimes he would only get a small scrape sometimes she needed to go and tend to his injuries. But no matter the impact, the pain, the many, many fails he continued to try. His footsteps being heard making their way towards the kitchen. Coming into view now sporting blue jeans, white jacket with the zipper open to show a dark blue shirt.

The nostalgia hit her every time she saw him in those clothes. She would think that fashion sense was a passive gene considering of the similar clothing it looked towards Finn. Putting those thoughts aside putting on a smile while placing the food on the table.

"Thanks, mom." Her son spoke instantly placing the food within his mouth, literally swallowing down the food as though he hasn't eaten in days.

"Gabriel, slow down. The food isn't going anywhere." Marceline told to her son.

"I can't, there's a big unveiling in the Candy Kingdom today and I want to be there when it happens." Gabriel told scarfing food after food within every word and jugging down a glass full of juice."Thanks mom, see you later. Love you." Gabriel yelled running out of the house and out the cave. Marceline still trying to comprehend what just happened looking towards an empty plate before her.

"Just like him." Marceline spoke to herself clearing the table as she thought of what to do till he came back.

Gabriel continuing to run through the forest making sure to stay hidden within the shadows of the trees. The sun hurt him a little but it did take a long time for it to do any damage. He lacked his mother's healing so if he stayed out there too long he would end up with a very bad case of sunburn for a week.

Placing the hood over his head continuing to run as fast as he could spooking some of the wild life as he sped past them. Jumping onto a boulder and onto the ground to never touch the ground, looking down to see he was floating. Letting out a laugh levitating more off the ground. Looking down seeing plants pass by him, a smile spreading through his face seeing that he had finally been able to fully fly, his smile disappearing seeing he had begun floating higher and higher. Looking upward covering his face with his arms having branches hit him while continuing to float up.

After a few seconds the impacts stopped taking a small peek from his arms to see he flew above the trees. Feeling the air brush against his face taking a small spin continuing to float upward. Stopping a little till he flew towards the Candy Kingdom while slightly continuing to fly up. A few minutes passed as he made it towards his destination it wasn't till he noticed he was actually higher than the Kingdom itself. It didn't worry him at the slightest till a thought occurred how would he stop floating.

As though the flick of the wrist his question was answered as his powers failed him. Falling from his spot feeling the air whipping across his face his heart beating rapidly seeing the ground came ever so closer. Grabbing hold of his jacket removing it in a hurry tying the arms around his waist and grabbing the ends of the jacket making a makeshift parachute. Before able to do anything else his jacket giving in as it flew away and up in the wind feeling his stomach sink seeing the ground was now a mere feet away. Covering his face waiting for the impact to instead feel a pressure around his leg.

"Saved yah." A voice spoke looking down to see Adrian holding his knee saving him from becoming one with the pavement. Adrian was 19 years old was 5 feet 11 inches tall his hair loose but neatly in line looking like Finn's but nice and short. Wearing a light blue tuxedo with a light blue robe tied around his neck. Having the look down but on usual days he would look less elegant and more of a simple man in normal pants and shirt. Adrian moving him a little throwing him forward. Gabriel gracefully landing on his feet like a cat. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were part cat." Adrian joked. Gabriel responding by licking his wrist and combing his hair with it as a cat would do.

"Meow." Gabriel mocked a little.

"When you're done grooming come to the ceremony, oh and heads up." Adrian told, Gabriel raising an eyebrow looking up to see immediate darkness. Grabbing onto the object that landed on his head to see it was his jacket. Good to know he didn't lose it considering he felt a slight burn on his arm seeing his exposure to the sun was getting to him. Placing on his jacket making sure there weren't any holes or tears on it. Once making sure his jacket was fine he made his way towards the middle of the town.

Gabriel waited patiently within the Kingdoms' square sitting on a bench eating some garbage considering it was really just candy. Sucking the red off a few objects and eating a few random ones. Continuing to wait seeing that the square was filling up with candy people to see the unveiling. Waiting ever more his stomach suddenly letting out a low growling sound. Looking around seeing that the castle was nearby made his way inside looking around for a restroom to use.

While going towards the restroom running at a fast speed turning a quick left corner to hit someone by accident. "Sorry." Gabriel apologized seeing as papers and folders were scattered across the floor.

"Oh dear." A candy worker spoke seeing all her papers on the ground, she was a gumdrop type candy person, round, pink, and wearing a suit with a pin that read, 'Castle Holder'.

"Sorry, again." Adrian told picking up the folders and papers.

"It's all right, Gabriel. Just be more careful and don't run in the halls. Aren't you suppose to be outside for the unveiling." The candy person asked picking up the papers as one fell from her grasp and out of their view.

"Yeah but I'm going to the bathroom first." Gabriel told.

"Well hurry, and be careful." The candy person told after having all the paper in order then making a quick haste towards her destination and out of Gabriel's view.

"I will." Gabriel told. Turning around seeing a folder left behind. Picking it up about to chase after the candy person till he noticed it was covered in plastic with a yellow and black stripes across it with the word 'RESTRICTED'. His curiosity getting the best of him. Looking around seeing no one in sight making a quick bee line towards the nearest terrace, opening the window doors looking down to see that Adrian was beginning to walk onto the stage. Looking to his hands his heart beating faster feeling a chill run down his spine. Opening the plastic wrap pulling the papers out looking through the papers as his curiosity turned questionable, considering the papers in question were his birth certificate and some other ones just stapled together.

"Why is my stuff restricted." Gabriel asked looking into the pile of papers. Continuing to look as the ceremony continued without his notice, he continued to comb the papers seeing no reason why his stuff should be confidential. Taking another look at his birth certificate. His eyes widening seeing that he was actually born at the Candy Kingdom, he never really asked where but the question now, why?

Gabriel continuing to read the certificate as it showed he was a male of course. Born healthy, some prints of his feet and hands and it said he was ¼ demon ¼ vampire and ½ human? Gabriel stood there deeply trying to remember if anyone had ever said that word till he came to a blank.

"Huoman?" Gabriel pronounced weirdly. "What the heck is a human, wait what the heck am I?" He thought out loud seeing the fact he never really knew nor no one told him. IS that why his files are restricted. Gabriel continued to roam through the papers finding one of his parents.

Mother: Marceline Abadeer

Father: Finn the Human.

Gabriel stood still as though he forgot to breath starring blankly at the paper. He had his father's name in the palm of his hands. He didn't know what to do with this info, every time he asked his mother, she would go around it. But the info was right here. But there was still so much he didn't know. Should he have the word human within his name if his dad does, what is human? and where's his dad.

Knowing this info Gabriel had one place to go to the place that always had the answers. The Library. He would ask Adrian but considering this info is restricted in his own Kingdom he'll probably be in big trouble if Adrian knew he had this. Looking around once more placing all the papers within the plastic bag placing them within a pocket inside his jacket. Looking down the hallway making his way towards the exit of the castle.

* * *

Adrian finished his presentation waiving to his people till a banana guard came running to his side and whispered into his ear. A shocked look ran through his face as he composed himself and went towards his castle.

Marching through his castle coming to a halt once reaching a dead end within the end of the hall. Looking around making sure no one was around placing his hand on a spot on the wall. A small light shinned where his hand was placed removing his hand as portion of the wall slid to the side revealing a hidden elevator. The elevator doors sliding open allowing Adrian to walk inside and have the doors close and the wall to go back to its usual place. Waiting patiently tapping his foot on the ground repeatably as his frustration could easily be shown. The elevator coming to a stop Adrian walking forward waiting for the doors to open. The doors sliding to the side as Adrian grabbed them forcing it to open faster.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Adrian yelled into the secret room. The room composing of one Banana Guard and the candy person that bumped into Gabriel earlier.

The banana guard looking towards the candy person with obvious sweat began to form beginning to shake in terror. "I-i-i-i-i-i-i-" The candy person continued to stutter, her shaking becoming more erratic. Breathing gently through his nose calming down to a level.

"What happened." Adrian asked once more in a calm tone relaxing the environment. The candy person's shaking slowing down to a crawl till she calmed down to a certain degree. "Now, what happened and why?" Adrian asked for an explanation.

The candy person clearing her throat and responded. "They're gone." Though quick and simple words Adrian's face lost color his face showing as though he's been stabbed in his gut. Losing balance as his hand gripped onto a nearby chair his body shaking feeling incredibly ill.

"How." Adrian asked as the two candy people tried to go near him. Both sharing a look the banana guard pressing a button on a computer. The screen lighting up to show a clip. Adrian looking up to see the clip of a security camera showing Gabriel running through the halls then bumping onto the candy person. The video showing of him helping the candy person, the clip sped up as Gabriel read through the papers placing them within his jacket and speed off out of the Kingdom. The clip stopping the two looked to their Prince as he stayed there motionless his eyes still glued on the screen. "Get out." Adrian spoke in a low growl like tone. The two not having to be told twice ran towards the elevator door pressing the button frantically till hearing the ding and allowing them to leave the room.

"How much longer will Glob be testing me." Adrian spoke walking towards an offline computer. Pushing on the computers screen to have the glass swing open showing a secret red phone within the computer. Picking up the phone waiting patiently his fingers tapping on the surface of the table as his eyes wondered back to the other computer. Gabriel having restricted files on him was one thing to have them out on the world was another. Pressing the key to show the last image of Gabriel running out of the Candy Kingdom grounds.

"Hello." A voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"Yes, I need you and your troops...Class Alpha Black." Adrian told.

 ** _Yeah I will update quickly to get these stories finished faster. Later. Please Review._**


	3. Chapter 3

Continuing down the road, sweat visible down his shirt as well as his jacket, if only he had taken his mothers advice and carried sunscreen with him everywhere he went. He's got an 'I told you so' coming from her later. Trudging over the hill to come to see the library an old University building from before the Mushroom Wars that happened to stay standing and has been buried by dirt thanks for the passage of time all but the tower and some of the roof buildings allowing access to the inside. Continuing to walk towards the library still feeling the sun overwhelm him, continuing on his way to his destination coming towards the main entrance opening the doors wide open feeling the fresh air from the inside hit him at full force. Gabriel's wet clothes clinging to his skin as the cold felt as though someone shoved fresh snow down his entire body letting out a groaning sigh of relief having it echo through the building.

"SHHH." A collection of people shh'd at him for the noise he made. Flinching at their words giving them an apology to have them go back to their books. Walking past them Gabriel looked for the station he was looking for. A few minutes and a few stairs later he had found the holo imagers that were used for instantly searching info. Looking around seeing the entire place empty going towards one of the holo imagers at the very end. Taking out the plastic bag from within his jacket to have it covered in sweat, carefully opening the bag and taking out the contents looking through the papers then to the holo imager to type in 'Finn the Human' on the search box. Touching the holo imager to enter the results to have a rectangle box appear before the screen.

 **Warning**

 **The Following Info is really scary and not fit for the young of heart. Do you wish to Continue?**

 **Yes / No**

Seeing this Gabriel looked around making sure no one else was around, looking back to the screen his finger trembling while his heart pounded on his chest and his ears could hear his blood pumping to his mind. His quivering finger accidentally pressed, 'Yes'. The box disappearing as result after result popped up onto the screen, chills ran through his body taking in a gulp while beginning at the first result on the page.

* * *

Adrian was on the phone once more but this time calling someone else. "Come on, come on, pick up the phone for once." Adrian spoke under his breath.

" _Ring...ring_... _ring_...Hello?" Marceline's voice was heard on the other line.

"Finally." Adrian spoke out.

"Adrian, what's a matter?" Marceline questioned.

"Look, uh, don't be mad, OK." Adrian told scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What happened?" Marceline spoke her nervousness turned to spite.

A sigh escaping his lips while taking a moment to breath through his nose. "Adrian had come across some classified documents. He took them and has the knowledge of who his dad is. Right now the Elite Guards are tracking him down as we speak. If you could tell me if he's there with you or know of any place he likes to go that would be great." Adrian told a long silence flooded the line Adrian looking across the room till finally.

"WHHHHATTT?'"Marceline screamed into the phone having Adrian withdraw it from his ear as his body twitched a little for his damaged eardrum.

"OK, Marceline, I know you're...distraught but-"

"You sent soldiers after him, how could you, he's-"

"My brother, I know...I know, but if people get whiff of this its game over for all of us. You can simply go hide in the Nightosphere with him, but me, I have to stay up here and deal with the back lash Marceline." Adrian told back to have silence be his response. "You can go ahead and call me selfish but that's how it is for me, I'm the one that's gonna get chewed up and spit out in the end." Adrian told waiting a while for a response to have none. "Well!" Adrian asked demanding for a response.

"I was gonna say that he's my son, but, you really consider him your brother?"Marceline asked her tone softer and kinder.

"Yes, different mothers but same dad, I can't over look that. Our dad simply...had bad luck, I was given more than him so yeah. As for Gabriel his luck could swing both ways. He could either come to terms with the knowledge our father doomed the earth and we're his legacy to fix what he broke. Or go crazy and try to become like our old man." Adrian told resting on a nearby chair having a hand roam through his hair.

"So what now then?" Marceline questioned in a worried tone.

"I guess tell him the truth. So I suggest you come to the Kingdom, I ordered the troops to simply capture him not to harm him. Hopefully they will knock him out and bring him here before he speaks out about what he finds out or hopefully he doesn't learn anything." Adrian told though his words didn't have a shred of confidence.

"OK, I will head there right now and as for Gabriel, he hasn't come through here and I have no idea where he could have gone, I'm sorry." Marceline told.

"It's alright, just come quickly." Adrian told looking towards the elevator.

"OK." Marceline told and hung up the phone. Adrian sat there his stomach uneasy his chest tightening up thinking of the future and it wasn't pretty. Relaxing within his chair till the phone rang startling him almost jumping out of his chair.

"Yes." Adrian asked in a high pitched voice.

"Hello?" A strong masculine voice retorted in a confused tone.

"Yes." Adrian asked once more in his usual voice.

"Sir, we found him." The masculine voice told.

"What? How and where?" Adrian asked.

"Ground troops found nothing, but an alert showed someone looked up 'Finn the Human' on an open network. As any procedure we tracked the source and hacked into the live imaging and found it was Gabriel who had done the search. It has been 5 minutes since the search sire." The voice told, Adrian sat back down dread filled his very soul.

"Surround the location and don't bring attention to yourselves." Adrian told his mood changing as confidence overwhelmed him. "I'll be going there personally."

"Sir." The voice spoke understanding the orders. Hanging up the phone getting to his feet and fixing his attire making his way towards the elevator waiting patiently as he entered the small compartment.

"Never again." Adrian spoke to himself preparing himself for what to come.

* * *

Still within the same spot Gabriel continued to look up info after info. The knowledge sickened him to his very core but he couldn't help himself but continue to look at everything. He was sweating more than usual even more so then the walk towards the library. Every article would describe his father as an honest hero that turned evil. The reason why not really explained but the same thing came up over and over again how he unleashed untold anarchy, chaos and destruction upon OOO. Personal diaries of people attempting to survive through the chaos Finn had created, some simple stories of the atrocity, others their final words before death written on paper.

Leaning back on his chair letting the silence engulf him till he noticed that it was quieter than it should be even for a library. Getting off his seat walking down an aisle towards a railing looking over the side seeing as people were pushed out of the library by different kind of soldiers from OOO.

"Sir, come look at this." A voice was heard back from where he was sitting.

"Quiet we're at a library." Another voice spoke.

"Let me see." Adrian's voice was heard, Gabriel sneaked back down the aisle looking over the bookshelf attempting not to be seen. 3 soldiers stood next to the holo imager he was using, two from the Muscle Kingdom and one from the Candy Kingdom. Adrian stood in front of them all, Gabriel was about to walk towards him till sensing Adrian's mood was different a sense of anger and hatred emanated off him, it was toxic to say the least.

"He was here." Adrian told looking towards the confidential papers. "I want him found, gagged and knocked unconscious. If he seems hostile, you are allowed to take his life." Adrian ordered while placing the confidential papers within his breast pocket inside his suit.

"Sir." The soldiers spoke acknowledging his orders. Gabriel felt as though someone had punched him in the gut knocking the air out of him, steeping back trying to calm his nerves to no avail. He stood there paralyzed his body not responding to move while attempting to breath to feel like a fish out of water.

"I'm in so much trouble." Gabriel spoke under his breath.

"Trouble, may I be of assistance." A paper like creature with a paper sword popped out of a random book with an enthusiastic tone.

"AHHH." Gabriel let out a scream knocking a few books off the shelf along with the paper person.

"What was that?" Adrian spoke the soldiers moving towards the noise to investigate the aisle to see nothing but a few books on the ground. Adrian coming to the scene of scattered books till seeing dust fall from above. Looking up to see a shoe disappear from sight over the top of a 20 ft book shelf. "You two after him." Adrian told the two Muscle Soldiers.

Gabriel continued to jump bookshelf after bookshelf stopping on what seemed to be his fifth bookshelf to catch his breath. Feeling a little at ease thinking he gave them the slip till the bookshelf shook violently followed by the sound of boards breaking below. Taking a look of the side attempting not to fall to see 2 muscle soldiers punching the bookshelf destroying its foundation. Books and boards collapsed towards the ground. Acting quickly Gabriel jumped towards the next bookshelf just in time to see the other one fall to the ground. Letting out a sigh of relief till the quaking continued once more while hearing the grunts of the soldiers as they tried to repeat the same process.

Getting to his feet continuing to run from the soldiers by jumping towards other bookshelves looking behind to see the two soldiers giving haste after him. Stopping at a bookshelf he just landed on Gabriel removed his jacket and threw it two bookshelf's ahead having it land on top of a bookshelf. Laying down on the bookshelf hoping they took the bait.

Moments later Gabriel heard their grunts seeing the bookshelf collapse in front f him. "It's just his jacket. Keep going." A muscled voice spoke Gabriel watched as they simply continued punching bookshelf after bookshelf seeing them collapse one after another.

Minutes passed Gabriel remained on the bookshelf till he believed it was safe, he continued to watch the destruction by the two soldiers seeing that it has gone far beyond his eyes could see. Deciding it was time to sneak out of there, moving as quietly as possible placing his foot on the shelf slowly clinging to the boards making sure each step could support his weight and not cause it to break. After some few steps he had made it to the ground, sneaking over to the corner looking around to see if the coast was clear. Running two bookshelf's ahead to see a pile of books and broken boards, rummaging through the books and wood to find his jacket covered in dust and pieces of bark.

"Take this evil doer." A small voice was heard, Gabriel attempted to make a run for it to slip and fall on a book. Falling to the ground feeling shard ends of the wood pierce his skin as a sword sliced through his shoulder blood trickled and flowed down his arm and staining his shirt.

"AHHH!" Gabriel let out a yell as the sword was yanked away forcibly, blood flowed freely from the wound. Grabbing his wound feeling a warm wet feeling within his palm attempting to stop the blood flow.

"You had to move didn't you." A familiar voice spoke causing his blood to run cold his body trembling his head slowly turning over his shoulder to see his attacker. Tears beginning to form on his eyes unintentionally. Hoping that his eye sight was wrong for Adrian was his attacker with his blood dripping from his sword onto the ground.

"There he is, strike him down for the damage of the book as well as the rest of these damaged ones." The same small voice from before spoke jumping from Adrian's shoulder was the paper person in a triangle shape with sword in hand.

"Thank you for your services, I'll take it from here." Adrian told, the paper creature jumped off Adrian onto the bookshelf and wondered off.

"Adrian, I-i...I'm sorry I stole the papers, but why are you trying to kill me I-" Gabriel's words cut by the sword being pointed towards his neck the tip touching his skin while the blood from the sword ran down his throat.

"Shhh, we're in a library." Adrian told in a cold motionless tone. "I've worked too hard for far too long, gaining support and trust from across OOO to have it destroyed in one day, by you no less. I'm not gonna let you destroy everything I've worked for. Nothing is getting in my way to rebuilding this world and putting it back into working order. Not even family." Adrian told pushing the sword against Gabriel's flesh.

"What?" Gabriel spoke his voice shaken and gargled for the sword not allowing him to breath.

"Goodbye, brother." Adrian told moving his rapier back preparing to strike. In the last moment Gabriel dodged the sword having it impale his hoodie instead as it impaled through a few books. Before Adrian could react Gabriel yanked his jacket having it rip through the sword and do a barrel roll between Adrian's legs escaping from him. "STOP." Adrian yelled attempting to remove the books that were stuck on his sword.

Continuing to run down the aisle towards the end reaching a railing, about to run left to see the two muscle soldiers from before walking towards his general direction. "Hey, you. Stop right there." The Muscle Soldier yelled. Looking right to have see a Candy soldier pop from one of the aisles and have him within his sights. Looking behind to see Adrian get his sword free beginning to run after him with a killing intent in his eyes. Having no choice getting on the railing looking towards the ground seeing he was roughly 10 stories high.

Taking a leap of fate away from his pursuers looking behind to see Adrian getting on the railing as well jumping after Gabriel. Adrian jumped higher and further able to grab onto Gabriel's shoe to drag him towards Adrian, once at striking distance Gabriel lifted his free foot kicking Adrian in the face freeing him from Adrian's grasp. Gabriel floated in the same spot till seeing Adrian begin to fall to his death. Gabriel extended his hand reaching out to no avail for Adrian was far beyond his reach. Closing his eyes not wanting to see Gabriel hit the ground seconds passed till hearing a soft grunt. "Are you alright Sire." A voice was heard opening his eyes to see Adrian was caught by a few troops on the ground.

Feeling a sense of relief till having it knocked out of him feeling someone wrap around him holding him in a choke hold. From the corner of his eye he could see if was the Candy soldier from earlier. Attempting to shake the Candy Soldier off by moving erratically around in the air. The Candy Soldier grabbing Gabriel's wound making him stop and wince in pain. Opening his eyes to see the Muscle soldiers as one lifted the other from the ground taking a few steps back till throwing the other Muscle Soldier towards Gabriel. Acting quickly letting his flight falter as he plunged down avoiding the Muscle Solider having him be thrown clear through the sky towards the other end of the building. Gaining control once more staying on the sky still unable to free himself from the choke hold he was in.

"What are you waiting for." Adrian spoke as both the Candy Soldier and Gabriel turned to look towards the ground. "Finish him." Adrian commanded.

"But, sir, I have him contained. I can simply-"

"Do as you're told and end him." Adrian barked back.

"I'm sorry." The Candy Soldier apologized drawing out a curved dagger. "Orders are orders." He told raising the dagger tightening his grip as Gabriel was unable to breath. Seeing no way out as the dagger was brought down on him as he could see his life flash before his eyes as the tip of the dagger was the last thing he was about to see.

 ** _To the people reading I thank your patience. As to why it took so long... I forgot the password to this damn place._** ** _I had been infected with a virus and had to restart the computer so the info was gone along with the way to simply allow access to this site. I_** ** _had no fucking way of getting it back since Google had this new system of asking when the gmail was created to the exact fucking date. And after a fucking long time of attempting entrance I found that all the stories saved on Doc Manager on this website were gone. Apparently all stories after a certain time get fucking deleted. So had to start again, reread the stories to now were it was left off and here we are. I shall try to update weekly. But still have other stories to finish so bare with me here._**


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel kept his eyes closed waiting for the cold blade to hit till he felt the grip around him loosen. Opening his eyes to have a yellow ceiling instead of a dagger to be his sight, recoiling back to his senses getting on his feet to see he was in a giant yellow room. The walls were yellow and scattered around the room was garbage and filthy clothes scattered about. The stench of the room was unbearable bringing his shirt up to breath through it to feel the stabbing pain in his shoulder. "I'm still bleeding." Gabriel questioned to immediately reach for his face and throat attempting to find where the stab wound was to find none.

Looking around seeing a few exits up on the walls. Gathering his strength levitating off the ground towards the hole on the wall. Once inside Gabriel walked forward towards the outside the square exit getting larger as he walked beginning to see that it was dark outside for the night sky could be seen. Walking steadily faster to reach the exit. Gabriel stood there baffled of what he was seeing trash floated endlessly around along with floating rocks with what seemed like tents attached to them. Looking downwards to see the place he was standing on was floating on thin air. He feared what would happen if he let go and would simply fall to his death.

Resting against the wall feeling slightly cold as the blood continued to flow out his wound leaving a small trail behind him to where he stood. Gabriel laid against the walls till sliding down towards the ground till he was sitting on the floor slowly drifting in and out of reality. Letting out a small groan running his bloody hand through his hair looking towards the ceiling attempting to make sense of his current situation. Where was he? Is this the Nightosphere? Glob World? As Gabriel's mind raced with questions a weird sound was heard near him, groggily he moved his head to see a medical kit box right in front of him.

Looking around trying to see who placed it in front of him to see the hall empty of life. Too weak to reach Gabriel grabbed it with his feet dragging it towards him. Opening the box to see needles, thread, anesthetic, bandages, pain killer pills and a bunch of lollipops in a jar. The pain in his shoulder reminding him of how grave his situation was got to work. Biting down on his shirt ripping it apart till the wound was visible. Gabbing the bottle of anesthetic and a bandage opened the bottle to have it fall from his grip. Taking a better look to see his hands were trembling uncontrollably. Having no other choice but to grab the bottle and pour the drug on his wound. Letting out a howling yell for placing the drug on his open wound burning his inner skin as tears ran down his cheeks.

Breathing heavily as he pushed his bloody shirt into his mouth and dealt with the pain till he remembered the pain killers. Grabbing the pain killer pills swallowing them down forcibly. He remained in the floor for a bit waiting till the pills took affect pushing his ripped shirt and placing pressure on his wound while waiting.

Time passed as Gabriel watched the debris floating aimlessly around till he felt the pain go numb and once his hand steadied himself and grabbed the needle and thread in the box as he began his work closing the wound. Thankfully the pain was all gone and was able to work at it in a hurry. Once closing the wound he bandaged it up and placing anesthetic on the bandages for just in case of anything else. Once he was fully done he got up on his feet while popping a lollipop in his mouth and heard the same weird noise again to see a clean blue shirt on the ground.

Looking around still trying to see who gave him the materials to find no one once more. Picking up the shirt and placing it on to have from the corner of his eye see a pink object move from the inside of the room he appeared in. "Hey, wait." Gabriel yelled out running back towards the room still using the wall for support attempting to make it back to the inside to see no one in sight. Gathering his strength once more he levitated downwards till reaching the ground and immediately rummaging through the piles of garbage and clothing attempting to find the person who saved him and to have answers he most desperately needed.

"Y-youre not gonna find me in there." A soft voice spoke out stopping his movements spinning around wildly looking for the voice. Getting frustrated Gabriel levitated off the ground looking around the room frantically clenching his hands to fists till the knuckles turned white his anger reaching its breaking point.

"COME OUT HERE. WHERE AM I? DID YOU SAVE ME? IF YOU DID, WHY?" Gabriel yelled out as his voice echoed out the room to the outside as it continued to travel out into space. The room was quiet nothing made a sound as though nobody was even there.

"Well I never was hiding you simply couldn't see me." The voice spoke again the voice coming from above him. Gabriel looked up to see a pink figure literally on the walls. The figure was looking at him as it moved from the wall to another wall nearer to the ground. The figure motioned him to come closer, hesitant Gabriel levitated down till facing the figure. "Hi." The figure spoke nervously and at closer look he had solemn eyes his posture though was 2 dimensional was off like a scared cat hiding in a corner. And his voice was nervous and timid.

"Hey." Gabriel responded back slightly hesitant and guessing what he was doing.

"So, you're the result of my intervening? Kinda makes me responsible you exist. Like you're grandpa or something" The figure spoke to have Gabriel become uneasy with his words. "Sorry. I just don't know how to deal with people. Been a while seen people have been here. Or rather care for anything." The figure spoke.

"Let's start with a name how about that." Gabriel told towards the figure.

"Uh, yeah, my name is Prismo. The being who makes wishes." Prismo spoke. Gabriel stood there baffled by the beings response. "Yeah. Not much how you expected a being like me to look right." Prismo told looking towards the pile of junk and garbage piled around the room.

"Why am I here?" Gabriel asked.

"Cause I felt responsible." Prismo told bluntly but vaguely. "You're confused. I can understand that, uh, do you have time. Well I guess you do considering in this room time is irrelevant and cause back home you're being hunted down by your brother" Prismo told as Gabriel's anger rose again.

"Answers now. How do you know so much about me?" Gabriel demanded.

"I made a wish of your father come true in a way beginning a domino effect. In a way caused your world to go topsy-turvy and in a way cause of me you exist in a matter of speaking." Prismo spoke as Gabriel looked at him uneasy of what he just heard. "I think it's best to show you." Prismo told as a screen showed up on one of the walls. Gabriel stood there as Prismo showed videos and clips showing everything Finn has experienced from when Prismo granted Finn's wish to the current events. As well as how he and Adrian were related though Prismo left out some parts and told him other than showing him with a video on that part. And once Prismo was done with his presentation Adrian remained silent just letting the knowledge settle for a bit.

"So, you could have fixed everything. You-you could have simply flicked your fingers and everything could have gone back to normal so why didn't you?" Gabriel yelled after a while of silence.

"Once I messed up your fathers wish I stopped making wishes. That fact is me helping you out was literally the biggest thing I've done in years. Well ever since I helped those people and let them stay here. I've been keeping an eye on you cause I figured you'd need help and I was right. But it was a good thing that I've been keeping an eye on your brother as well." Prismo told showing a live image of what showed was his brother standing on a hill watching the library he was in burn to the ground.

"Well?" Adrian's voice boomed towards the soldiers.

"Uh, nothing has come out of the building sir and heat signatures don't show him leaving. We're trying to track him down using his ragged hoodie but there seems to be no trace of him anywhere." One of the soldiers spoke.

"Stay alert he obviously shape shifted to a small creature then turned invisible. No one rests till he is before me dead or alive. I want to see a body." Adrian yelled out as the screen turned black.

"Yikes." Prismo spoke out.

"What now?" Gabriel asked to have Prismo remain silent for not having a real answer. "I go home I'm pretty much going to die. I got no where to go, unless you can send me to a planet where I can hide for the rest of my life." Gabriel spoke. Prismo looked aimlessly into space not having a real answer for any of his questions.

"I really don't have an answer to anything. I can't really interfere, the fact what I'm doing isn't really allowed I really shouldn't have. I wish I didn't interfere." Prismo told but suddenly an idea flashed right through his mind.

"That's it." Gabriel yelled out scaring Prismo in the process. "Prismo." Gabriel spoke getting his attention. "I got a way to fix everything." Gabriel told. "But you need to get involved one more time."

* * *

"According by what you're gonna ask, you know things could still go wrong. You're chance of succeeding this is close to zero but everything will get fixed with this simple command. If you succeed that is." Prismo told while Gabriel popped one more lollipop in his mouth. "But, you do realize that..."

"Everything gets fixed and my chances aren't completely zero. As far as everything else goes I could care less. Cause from my point of view a world where people don't get massacred by my father is better than what's waiting for me back home." Gabriel told preparing himself for the worse.

"OK, but this is the last time. I make a wish for someone." Prismo told.

"Unless this works in that case you might go back to doing your job." Gabriel corrected gaining a smirk from Prismo.

"Back to making wishes for people. Huh. I just realized how long its been since I've done a wish. I'm surprised I haven't been fired for slacking off this whole time." Prismo told smiling for the first time in who knows how long. "Ready?"

"Yup. I wish to go back in time in my own universe to fix an issue. And if events tend to swing towards the worse I want my wish to be revoked and to appear before you here with all my memories from wish world to try again." Gabriel wished. "Is that wish liable."

"Yup, I can work with that. Be safe." Prismo told to have Gabriel's body be transported away. Prismo remained on the wall looking around his room. "I should really start cleaning this place up. In case his wish goes bad and comes back here. Oh wait it will still be dirty, or will it? I'll just wait and see."

 _ **Ugh, finally. Just one more chapter and this trilogy story is over. I'm so tired. Keep an eye out for this thing in two weeks I'll post it to finally have something cross off and finish this after, fuck, its been so many years. Review Please.**_


End file.
